


wenn du mir n Eis ausgibst

by fanpersoningfox



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Multi, no beta we die like Fritz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	wenn du mir n Eis ausgibst

**Author's Note:**

> 215.

„Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt. Er ist… Friedrich ist…“

Lottes Stimme bricht.

Die Worte hallen nach in Johanns Kopf. Wieder und wieder, wie in einer Kathedrale. Genau so fühlt es sich auch an. Als sei sein Inneres eine Kathedrale, groß und kalt und leer.

Er hat sich nicht einmal verabschieden können.

Soziale Isolation. Quarantäne. Und sie haben es doch bekommen, alle beide. Vielleicht hat er Friedrich angesteckt. Vielleicht auch andersrum. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es beide aus der Schule. Im Endeffekt ist es egal und sich Vorwürfe zu machen ist sinnlos, aber er hat sich nicht einmal verabschieden können.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

Es war eine Scheißidee, die Schulen wieder zu öffnen.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

Eine Scheißidee.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

Er hat sich nicht einmal verabschieden können.

Letzten Dienstag hat er angefangen zu husten, ist zuhause geblieben. Bei Friedrich ging es Mittwoch los.

Schwerer Verlauf. Risikogruppe. Montag Krankenhaus, künstliches Koma.

Er hat sich nicht einmal verabschieden können.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt_.

„Johann? Bist du noch dran?“, dringt Lottes Stimme wieder zu ihm durch. Sie schluchzt.

„Ja.“ Sein Mund ist trocken. Hinter seinen Augen brennt es. „Ich bin noch dran.“

Er hustet. Sein Hals fühlt sich besser an als noch vor zwei Tagen. Das Fieber ist auch zurückgegangen. Heute Morgen am Telefon meinte sein Hausarzt, das Schlimmste habe er überstanden.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

„Soll ich vorbeikommen?“

„Nein. Nicht, dass du dich auch ansteckst.“

Obwohl sie mit Friedrich zusammen wohnt, ist sie negativ getestet worden. Zu ihm zu kommen wäre dumm.

Wohnte. Sie wohnte mit Friedrich zusammen.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

„Mh-hm.“ Lotte schnieft. „Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein. Ich kann nicht… ich…“

Sie schluchzt.

Die Muster auf Johanns Bettwäsche verschwimmen vor seinen Augen. Er hustet.

Er will etwas sagen, aber er hat keine Worte. Ihre Quelle ist versiegt, die Feder zerbrochen. Ihre Splitter bohren sich in sein Herz.

Friedrich war allein. Die letzten Tage, seine letzten Tage, allein auf der Intensivstation, allein mit den Ärzt*innen, allein als sie ihn ins Koma gelegt haben.

Das Letzte, was Johann von ihm gehört hat, ist eine WhatsApp-Nachricht von Montag.

‚Wenn du mir n Eis ausgibst‘

Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, zusammen wegzufahren wenn die Pandemie vorbei ist. Friedrich wollte nach Norwegen, hätte sich aber von ihm für Italien bestechen lassen. Johanns Antwort, dass sich das einrichten lasse, ist ungelesen geblieben.

Genauso wie die täglichen ‚Ich liebe dich‘ danach.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

Er lässt sein Handy fallen, um dem Impuls zu widerstehen, es gegen die Wand zu werfen.

Wenn er nur hätte da sein können. Bei Friedrich. Ihn halten, mit ihm reden. Ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt.

Gott, er vermisst ihn jetzt schon so sehr, dass es ihm den Atem nimmt.

Vermisst sein Lachen, die Sommersprossen auf seinen Schultern, seine Stimme am Morgen, seine ewig kalten Hände. Wie er rote Ohren bekommt, wenn man ihm ein Kompliment macht. Wie er Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück macht und singt, obwohl er so ein Morgenmuffel ist. Wie er sich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schleicht, um einen Geistesblitz aufzuschreiben. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen wenn er begeistert von etwas erzählt.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt. Friedrich ist…_

Stechender Schmerz flutet die Kathedrale in Johanns Innerem, bohrt sich durch seinen Magen, in sein Herz, schnürt ihm die Luft ab.

Er vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und als das nichts hilft, in seinem Pullover, dem Batman-Hoodie, den Friedrich bei seinem letzten Besuch hier vergessen und in dem Johann die letzten zehn Tage geschlafen hat, sodass er jetzt nicht einmal mehr nach Friedrich riecht.

Es gibt so viel, was Friedrich noch tun wollte. So viele Chancen, die ihm jetzt genommen worden sind. Stücke, die er schreiben, Orte, die er sehen, Dinge, die er ausprobieren wollte. Mit der Theater-AG _Kabale und Liebe_ spielen, einen Roadtrip durch Südamerika, Drag. Sein verdammtes Staatsexamen. Am Donnerstag wäre sein Prüfungstermin gewesen.

Johann schluchzt auf.

So viel Glück, das er ihm von Herzen gewünscht hätte.

Das ist nicht gerecht. Es ist nicht gerecht, dass jemand so Wundervolles wie Friedrich an diesem verschissenen Virus stirbt. Es ist nicht gerecht, dass er so jung stirbt. Dass er vor Johann stirbt.

Oh Gott, wie Johann sich wünscht, mit Friedrich alt werden zu dürfen.

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

_Sie haben die Beatmung eingestellt._

_Er ist…_

_Friedrich ist…_

Friedrich ist tot und Johann weint bis er vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verliert.

Als er irgendwann, Stunden später, am nächsten Tag, wieder aufwacht und sein Handy aufhebt, ist Lotte immer noch in der Leitung.

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendjemand musste ja das Corona-AU schreiben...
> 
> Das hier spielt sozusagen in einem R&L AU; ich bin von der in R&L etablierten Situation ausgegangen, möchte aber klarstellen, dass im eigentlichen R&L Universum niemand stirbt, weil das eine RomCom ist und bleiben soll.


End file.
